


You Take My Breath Away

by LiquidStrychnine



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidStrychnine/pseuds/LiquidStrychnine
Summary: Sano and the reader participate in some experimentation and breath play.





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't use this work to harm yourself. If you intend to practice breath play with a partner, do your research and do it safely.

I wake up slowly, my eyes fluttering open. It's bright. Too bright, in fact. I squint and go to shade my eyes with my arm, but feel a tug as I pull my arm up. _What the fuck?_ I think, almost out loud. I tug a little harder, my wrist snapping back down in place. I frown. _Fine, I'll just close my eyes._ I go to do so but before my upper eyelids hit my lower, a figure moves to block the light. 

“Good morning, angel.” The man said, looking down at me and swinging the light away. “I'm glad you're finally awake.” He continued to speak in a calm, almost practiced manner. I frowned and practically spit out a “What the fuck are you doing with me?” He frowned back, grabbing my jaw forcefully and getting in close. He whispered a harsh “Shut your mouth and do as I say.” into my face, his fringe brushing against my cheek and his grey eye searching my own. His breath was minty and obviously freshly brushed. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I groan as he pulls out a scalpel and presses it lightly against my skin. “Oh angel. I'm going to tear you to shreds.” He laughs before pulling out a needle as well. “What is in that needle?” I ask hesitantly. “Just some anesthesia. Don't worry. You won't be able to speak or move but you will feel every inch of my blade.” His breath was heavy and labored as he inserted the needle into my neck. It was obvious that he was into this for more than experimentation purposes.

As I woke up, I couldn't move. I could barely breath and my mouth couldn't move let alone make noise. Sano leaned over me again and said good morning. He walked to the other side of the table and pressed the blade into my skin. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. “Feeling pain, my dear?” Sano let out a low laugh and grabbed my tendons, rubbing his thumb over them slowly. “You're on your way to carpal tunnel” he said as he sharply yanked upwards on them. A tear escaped my eyes but nothing came out of my throat again. _Please, please let me scream..._ My mind pleaded as more tears left my eyes. I wanted to wipe them away but a searing pain flashed through my body before I could try to move. “I'm just sealing you up, dear. It'll be over soon.” He was right. Almost as soon as his sentence was over, the pain stopped. I passed out from overwhelming exhaustion.

\--

My eyes fluttered open again. I groaned. My legs were asleep and I could feel the ache through my body. “S-Sano...” I muttered. He walked over and looked down at me, “What is it? I'm very busy.” I squinted at him and pointed to my legs “Could you rub my legs, they're asleep...” He looked down at my legs and bit his lip before moving to the end of his table. I inhaled sharply as his cold hands embraced my legs, rubbing the muscles firmly. I groaned softly and Sano stopped, “Does that hurt?” I blushed softly and shook my head, “N-No. I just enjoy having you touch me...” It was Sano's turn to turn a soft red and he quickly lifted his hands off my legs. He said nothing as he quickly walked back to his desk. I decided to sleep again.

\--

When I woke up, I looked over to Sano's desk. His head was down and his breathing was slow. It was obvious he was sleeping. I yanked my hands from my bindings which caused me to let out a soft yelp. I looked back to Sano who thankfully was still sleeping. I flopped off the examination table and looked back. Still asleep, thank god. I crawled over to his and pressed my face into his crotch. At my touch he woke up. “What are you doing?” He asked, obviously shocked. “I want to help you... You've done so much for me...” I said, rubbing my face against his crotch, inhaling the intoxicating smell. Sano groaned as my teeth found his zipper, unzipping it slowly as his cock flipped out of his pants, already incredibly hard.

My tongue moved it's way up before my lips found the tip. I kissed it softly before taking him into my mouth. Sano gasped as I did, running his fingers through my hair. I started to bob slightly, interchanging between licking and sucking. He groaned and I took all of him into my mouth, running my tongue along the underside, putting pressure on his urethra. His breath caught with every tightening of my throat around the tip of his dick. 

He pulled off his belt and wrapped it around my throat, tightening it and groaning as my muscles contracted around him. Soon after, he finished in my throat. I swallowed and as he pulled out, I panted, taking in as much air as I possibly could. “P-Please...I want you to fuck me...” Sano panted and lifted me up, slamming me down on the table. “Hah...That can be arranged...” He yanked my skirt up, and ripping my underwear off my body. He rubbed his hard cock against my clit, making me groan and arch my back. I panted, “Please... Stop teasing me... Fuck me...” I growled the last part.

He obliged, pushing into me. I gasped; he was big, almost too big. He started to thrust slowly into me, grasping my hands and leaning down to bite my neck hard. He drew blood and I panted, leaning into his face and whispering into his ear, “Harder... H-Harder, please...” He smirked, slamming his hand down onto my throat, almost crushing my windpipe as he started thrusting hard into me. I could feel him bruising my pelvis with his other hand as he grabbed my hips hard. “Fuck... Fuck.” He groaned, slamming harder. 

His grip tightened, his other hand moving up to my throat as well, both of them now crushing down on my wind pipe. I gasped and grabbed helplessly at his arms. I shook almost violently as I came, his smirk growing wider, “Enjoying it that much, angel?” I nodded weakly, the sounds of his thrusts echoing in my ears. He chuckled darkly as his grip tightened. “Then enjoy it to death...” He finished, filling me up with his cum and tightening his grip harder. 

My vision blurred, my breath becoming ragged and slow. My head grew hazy and the world started to spin. The last thing I heard was Sano whispering something to me as his lips pressed against mine and I lost consciousness, never to return again.


End file.
